


Don't Look Back

by Miranthia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Humor, Maveline, Mild Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In all actuality, I probably need to go over this with another fine-toothed comb and fix all of the errors and whatnot.  That, and I wrote it BEFORE I got to this part in the game; I just happened to see spoiler and this is what happened afterwards.  Plus it's way ooc, but I tried at least.</p><p>One day I'll finish it.</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Age or BioWare or any of it's characters.  Except Maddi, I can kinda claim her.  I just bend the others to my will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> In all actuality, I probably need to go over this with another fine-toothed comb and fix all of the errors and whatnot. That, and I wrote it BEFORE I got to this part in the game; I just happened to see spoiler and this is what happened afterwards. Plus it's way ooc, but I tried at least.
> 
> One day I'll finish it.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Age or BioWare or any of it's characters. Except Maddi, I can kinda claim her. I just bend the others to my will.

"Ok so let me get this straight…" Anders grunted after they finished off the last of the raiders, Hawke turning to light the signal fire. "You adamantly refused to help Aveline out, and yet here we are, clearing the way for her. _And_ Donnic." He stroked his chin for a moment with one hand, his eyebrow raised and a pensive look on his face. "Yes, this makes utter sense."

"If I know Aveline, she did not go through with her last plan and opted to patrol out here anyway." Hawke said as she motioned for the others to follow, leading them towards another beacon.

"Soooooo why are we clearing the way? You know she likes a challenge; she'd need the fight just to blow off some steam. DON'T, you dare say anything, Isabela." Anders warned her, holding a hand up at the former pirate captain, cutting her off.

Isabela raised a knowing eyebrow and grinned sheepishly before clearing her throat and directing her attention to their leader. "She'll catch up to us eventually. You plan on telling her then?"

"Of course."

"And what if she actually worked up the nerve to approach Donnic? What then? Are you still going to?"

Hawke was silent for a moment as they wound their way through the dirt path and short scrub, eyes ever vigilant for enemies. "Yes."

"Are you sure she's going to be on this stretch of the Coast?" Fenris asked quietly, deciding to pitch in.

"Yes I'm sure, I checked the patrolling schedule and it said that she'd be out here today." Hawke huffed, nervously fingering the wrapped parcel in her hands. She was a little nervous. Well, more than a little nervous. Ok so she was scared as hell; she had finally worked up the nerve to approach Aveline with her feelings. Feelings that she'd been trying to quench for Maker knows how long. Throughout the years Hawke had dropped hints on her friend, but the gorgeous redhead had not picked up on any of them. Or at least, she had not let on that she was aware of anything. It didn't bother Hawke at first; it added to the Guard-Captain's charm and made her all the more lovable. But now that _Donnic_ was in the picture, Hawke figured it was now or never.

Though in all actuality, she had no idea if things were going to turn out all right or not. She didn't know if Aveline felt the same way for her. Telling her had a fifty-fifty chance of turning out for the better; Aveline would either reciprocate those feelings, or Hawke would screw things up and fuck their friendship up beyond repair.

She was willing to risk it. Anything, for Aveline Vallen.

 

" _So_ what will happen if Man Hands turns you down? What then, oh fearless leader?"

"Shut your trap woman." Anders growled, Fenris shooting her a warning glance as well.

Hawke swallowed and shrugged, still clutching the gift tightly in her hands. "I…I…..I don't know."

Fenris frowned and patted Hawke's arm gently, concerned. Hawke was never this nervous, ever. She was always very quiet and reserved. She never talked about herself to her fellow companions; she was always more concerned with finding out about them. Many a time they would all go to the Hanged Man for a drink, and she would sit quietly at her seat and observe the going-ons instead of interacting. Unless of course somebody was speaking to her directly. She cared for all of her companions, very deeply. Their needs always came before her own. Her sister was about the only one that could get her to laugh or smile, but even that was pushing it.

Aveline though, was oh so different. Hawke was like a completely different person when the woman was around. She laughed, she smiled, she joked; her very self seemed to glow. She would watch her intently, mystified by the other woman's skill and grace. Aveline always kept her on the right track. While Hawke did not always deal with the most reputable of Kirkwall, she would always perform her task in ways that she knew Aveline would approve. She's what kept her going.

 

Though Isabela liked to poke fun at Hawke while she was in this vulnerable state, she was concerned for her as well. She never did show it though; perhaps it was because she was jealous of Aveline. "Yes, well, don't come crying to us if this goes sour. You can kiss my ass if you think it will make you feel better, but that's it."

Hawke smiled slightly at that, but chose to remain quiet. Anders linked arms with her and nudged her lightly. "Don't worry dear lady, it will be alright."

Hawke sighed and nodded her head. "I hope you're right."

The path eventually widened into a wide clearing, different avenues branching off to eventually circle back together. Scrubby bushes could be seen here and there, marring the relatively smooth dirt path. The sun glinted off of their armor as the party steadily came to a halt, two people drawing level to them. At first they couldn't really tell who they were, but as the two drew nearer Hawke's heart sank into the pit of her stomach, and she slowly hid the parcel underneath her armor.

 

Aveline was chatting away to Guardsman Donnic, a smile barely hidden on her lips and her eyes seemed to sparkle. They wandered towards the group in front of her and she automatically picked out her friend. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her, but at the same time she faltered slightly in her step and speech. Whatever it was she had been saying to Donnic was forgotten as she gazed upon her friend, confused and curious at the look on her face. Hawke looked…..defeated, almost. But behind those gorgeous blue eyes, Aveline could see pain, no matter how the woman tried to hide it. It disturbed the Guard-Captain, and she was unsure as to why.

"Hello, Hawke."

She should be happy for her friend. Really. She had waited too long, and now somebody else had jumped in her place. Aveline would never be hers. But, no matter how hard she tried she could not force a smile, at all. All she could do was stare on at the woman in front of her as her brain switched to autopilot. Words were spoken, things were said, and before she knew it both she and Isabela had said something to upset Aveline. Isabela had started it of course, and Hawke could vaguely register that she'd said something about "eyes" and "open", and "who really cares". Guardsman Donnic left, and Aveline was demanding to see Hawke back at the barracks.

_What just happened?_

 

Hawke stood in front of a pacing Aveline, the woman muttering something to herself. Though the more irritated she got, the louder she got, until she was talking directly to Hawke. "…formal apology. Something that shows the guards they can still trust me."

Hawke sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before she forced her gaze to lock onto Aveline's. The woman's green gaze was fearful; Hawke could only assume it was because her position was in jeopardy, as well as the pending relationship with Donnic. She was positive she had just blown the only chance she was ever going to have at winning Aveline, so naturally she would think the worst. "You made a mess of it. But it's not the end of the world."

Aveline frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, anger boiling just beneath the surface. "How would you know? He wasn't blind to you!"

Hawke laughed slightly and shook her head, her brow creasing into a furrow. When she finally returned her gaze to Aveline's, her eyes were cold and emotionless; yet they shone brightly with unshed tears. "No, but you were."

The sudden change in demeanor threw Aveline completely off guard. Hawke was never this closed off and guarded around her, at all. The lack of emotion in her friend, her _best friend's_ , eyes sent a cold shiver up her spine and set her heart thumping loudly. But the thing that she had said….it confused her more than she already was. "What are you talking about?" she asked in exasperation, trying hard to keep her voice from cracking. Aveline shook her head and swallowed slightly, a sudden thought slowly seeping into place. "Are you…"

The two of them almost jumped at the sound of polite coughing, heads snapping to the side to see their guest. Guardsman Donnic smiled slightly, his eyes shifting between the two subtly. "My apologies, Serah Hawke, but I need a moment with the captain."

"Guardsman Donnic…"

"Please." He said gently, cutting off Aveline's apology. She looked towards Hawke, her brow still furrowed into a slight frown, her eyes searching Hawke's for some hint of….something. After a moment Hawke nodded her head towards the door leading into Aveline's office, then looked away. Aveline felt her heart clench painfully, then looked towards Donnic and motioned him inside, the door snapping shut behind him.

 

Hawke let out a shuddering breath and rest her back against the doorframe, her head hitting the wood behind her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked the unshed tears back, completely unsure of what to do or think. She was thankful, however, that Anders, Fenris, and Isabela had decided to stay in the main hall. The three had remained silent on the way back to Kirkwall, opting to comfort their friend and leader by just staying with her. Even Isabela had refrained from making some kind of cruel and suggestive jibe.

Hawke took the parcel out from under her armor and held it to her chest, her gloved thumbs rubbing the packaging lightly. She would still give it to Aveline, just not today. No, Hawke was pretty sure that she would be needing to stay as far away from the redhead as she could; for a while at least. She did not want to ruin their friendship even more than she probably already had. The muffled sound of laughter reached her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut at it, refusing to let her mind wander.

After several minutes the door finally opened and Donnic exited, ignoring Hawke all together. She pulled herself away from the wall and entered Aveline's office, forcing her pain to the back of her mind. "Aveline." She said shortly, forcing a slight smile on her face.

She studied the raven-haired beauty's frame for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. "Guardsman Donnic….did not file a complaint." She shook her head and laughed slightly, her green eyes still fixated on her friend. "This was all incredibly stupid, and you made it wonderful."

Hawke shrugged a shoulder and sighed lightly. "You….took it further than I intended." she said quietly, dropping her gaze slightly. "I can't seem to hold you back."

"See, if I could say things like that, I wouldn't have needed you." The smile on her face and the complete honesty emanating from her was overwhelming, and caused the slight smile on Hawke's face to widen.

 _Damnit Aveline, why do you have to be so damn cute and clueless at the same time?_ "I'm charming myself into obsolescence."

The smile faltered from Aveline's face, something akin to guilt clenching in her gut. If she was so happy about the way things turned out, then why could she not help but feel that she was stabbing Hawke in the back? It's not like... _no_. "You. There's no way I can ever repay you. I just…" she stared at her friend for a moment, everything about her still throwing her off completely. Something was not right, and she couldn't help but feel it was her fault. The nagging thought she'd had in the back of her mind had persisted throughout the audience with Donnic, and now that Hawke was standing here in front of her, it was growing more prominent. She did not know what had possessed her to do it, but one minute she was standing next to her desk, and the next she had closed the short distance between Hawke and herself. Her hands clasped the sides of her face gently and she placed a tender kiss on her friend's cheek. Aveline backed away from her, alarmed with herself, but more disturbed with Hawke's change in demeanor, once again.

Aveline shook out of it and smiled gently. "Thank you." she looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling awkward, when a question sprang unbidden to her lips before she could stop it. "Hey, can I ask you something? You know me better than anyone. There was never anything there but…did you ever wonder about you and I?"

Hawke choked out something between a sob and a laugh. She had barely held it together when Aveline had kissed her, but now this? It was too cruel; even though Aveline had no intentions of doing so. Her throat constricted tightly and she felt the last pieces of her heart crumble to bits. Eyes glistening once more she met her friend's gaze with her own. Right now was the opportune time to tell Aveline how she felt about her, but she couldn't. Hawke took in a shuddering breath, intent on calming her nerves. "You were right. Donnic's not like the others."

Aveline creased her brow together in confusion and concern. Why was Hawke acting like this? In the back of her mind, Aveline had an idea. But, as it were, she was too oblivious to realize it. "Hawke?" she reached a tentative hand towards her friend, stopping partway when Hawke had taken a step back.

"He's a lucky man. Don't look back." With a nod of her head, Hawke turned to leave.

_Don't look back._

Aveline's heart pounded frantically and a slight sense of panic was starting to overwhelm her. Was she losing her best friend? Was she losing the person she cared about most in this godforsaken place? Was she...no. "Ha-Hawke? Hawke wait!" Aveline walked after her, but was met by Donnic as she reached her doorway. She shrugged his hand off and stood out in the hall, catching a glimpse of Hawke as she turned the corner, disappearing from sight. "Madeleine!" Aveline closed her eyes and rest her face in her hands, so many thoughts running through her mind that she couldn't make heads nor tails of a single one.

Hawke hurried down the stairs, brushing past her companions with shocked shouts of "Hawke?", and rushed out of the Keep. As she finally got outside she broke off at a dead run, slipping past people and obstacles with ease. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get as far away as possible.

 

Eventually she would wind back up at the estate, but for now running was the only option that she had. Pushing herself to the limit was the one thing that could shove the world to the back of her mind, leaving her blissfully blank and able to concentrate on breathing, dodging, and pressing forward. Don't look back. When she had said that to Aveline, she had meant it for the both of them. Hawke had one job, and one job only. Pining over thoughts of 'what could have been' would only interfere. She had to suck it up, and hope that she could still remain friends with her dearest friend. Hawke had lost so much already; she didn't want to risk losing Aveline as well.

She knew what she had to do, and that's probably what hurt the most. It left her emotionally and mentally drained; no matter how far or fast she ran it would all eventually catch up to her in the end. And the cool down would not be pretty at all.

But for now, Madeleine Hawke just ran. From everything.

Exhaustion was the only thing she had on her mind. That and sleep. Madeleine had finally turned back home after night had fallen, unable to push herself further. Her armor lay scattered across the floor in the main room, its owner too tired to care about putting it away. After she'd shrugged out of the heavy stuff she had promptly gone to bathe, Bodahn opting to leave her be while Sandal played with Moses. For that Hawke was grateful; she did not feel like interacting with anybody at the present time.

By the time she had finished cleaning up and dressed, her short hair was pretty dry, the jet black tendrils shaggy and sticking out in odd places. The hot bath did help to soothe her aching muscles, and helped her to relax some. However she was still exhausted, and her mind drifted to the large four-poster bed upstairs as she trudged down the hall towards the main room. Her mother had gone to bed as soon as Hawke had returned home, and both Sandal and Bodahn had turned in for the night, but not before one of them picked up her scattered armor and stoked the fire. She smiled gently, mentally noting that she would have to thank them in the morning. They took such good care of the Hawke family.

The estate was blissfully silent, the crackles and pops of the fire the only thing to break that. She was content with it, however the absence of Moses nagged at her a little. Usually, the mabari was waiting for her in the hall and would avidly bounce around her as they headed for her room, covering her in slobbery kisses. He was pretty fond of Sandal, so perhaps he retired with them for the night. Or, he had sensed that his human was distraught and decided to wait for her in their room. Either way, Madeleine wasn't overly worried. She looked around the lonely room before she sighed lightly and turned to go up the stairs, when a soft "oof" stopped her. She arched an eyebrow and looked behind her, her gaze wandering to one of the massive chairs in front of the fireplace. The sight before her brought a smile to her lips, despite the pain she had felt that day.

Aveline was curled up in the chair, Moses curled up there with her. The dog had his head resting in the warrior woman's lap, her slack hand resting on his side. As Hawke turned her eyes on him his short little tail wagged happily, and he "oofed" softly again. Madeleine snatched a small feather pillow off of another chair and padded towards the sleeping woman, gently sliding the object behind her head. At first she had wanted to wake and question her, but as she gazed at her sleeping figure longer she had decided against it. Aveline was possibly even more beautiful as she slept. Her 'work face' was dropped, leaving behind it the gentle and caring woman that she was. Without the armor one could tell that she was the proud owner of a very appealing body; while she did have a decent amount of muscle and was broad in the shoulders, she had voluptuous curves that should be shared with the world. Aveline may be stronger than Hawke, but the two were about the same size, in both height and weight. Madeleine absolutely loved it when she didn't dress in armor, for obvious reasons. The Guard-Captain had refrained from wearing her usual leather headband as well, the shorter strands of hair falling in her face as a result. Though as far as Hawke could tell, it was still back in the customary loose bun.

Madeleine sighed lightly and tore her eyes away from the sight, sleep tugging at her mind to break through her thoughts. She reached out a hand and gently brushed hair out of Aveline's face, tucking it behind her ear. She considered sleeping in the opposite chair, but pushed the thought out of her mind. After patting Moses on the head lovingly she turned to leave, but once again she was stopped by a soft noise.

"Maddi?"

She didn't turn back around. While Aveline was sleeping, Madeleine could forget about what had transpired that day. She didn't have to see the blank confusion and concealed fear behind those green orbs, or the crease in her brow as emotion twisted her face. She didn't have to work so hard to bury the emotions that she herself felt; the anguish, despair, jealousy, and self-loathing. It was hard hiding things from your best friend, especially one as protective, caring, and perceptive as Aveline; she caught on to some things faster than others. But if Hawke wanted to hold on to their friendship, then she had to bury everything. At least, that's what she believed she had to do.

Madeline partially turned towards her friend, but refused to look her dead in the eye. Instead, she focused her gaze on the content dog next to her. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Aveline shook her head, fully awake. "No, not at all. I was merely cat-napping with a dog in my lap." She smiled slightly, studying the woman in front of her. Aveline had been so sure of herself when she had arrived at the Hawke Estate, and now she had no idea what the hell to say. Well she knew what to say, she just didn't know how to say it. She'd never had a problem speaking her mind around Madeleine, no matter where they were at or what the topic was about. She was more at home around Hawke than she was with anyone else. Right now though, she was afraid that she was going to say something stupid, or something that would push her even further away.

She'd wrestled with a turmoil of thoughts after Hawke had left the Keep, turning everyone away that had approached her. She took her frustrations out on the new recruits, as well as the raiders she met as she resumed her earlier patrol. Though she still only had an idea as to why Hawke was acting this way, if she was honest with herself she'd realize that she didn't have a clue. So, after she'd gotten cleaned up for the night she left the Keep and came here, determined to talk to Madeleine and try to understand. She had to, because this gap that had formulated in between them was scaring the shit out of her.

And damnit Aveline Vallen did _not_ get scared.

Hawke laughed lightly at that, Moses grumbling under his breath at the comment. She briefly let her gaze flicker to Aveline before she settled on the portrait above the fireplace. "Have you been here long? How'd you get in?"

"Bodahn let me in almost an hour ago." Aveline said quietly, stroking one of Moses' massive paws absentmindedly. "He told me you were in the bath and said I could wait here. I guess I must have dozed off." The two fell silent, the crackling fire and Moses' snores the only thing to interrupt that silence. Aveline sighed and swallowed deeply, unsure as to where this next conversation was going to lead. "Madeleine we ne-"

Hawke held up a hand to cut her off, anticipating the statement before Aveline had finished. "It can wait. I'm tired, you're tired; it's been a long day. You're welcome to sleep here if you want. Don't worry about the fire, somebody will tend to it later."

"Ma-"

"Good night, Aveline." Madeleine nodded her head curtly and climbed up the stairs, forcing her mind to fixate on the bed calling her name and that only. Everything else could wait.

 

The door had only partially closed when Hawke had entered her room, but as she was just about level with her bed the door snapped shut behind her and Aveline had grabbed on to her wrist. "No Hawke, this cannot wait until morning."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and half-heartedly tried to tug her arm back, Aveline's hand sliding down into hers in response. "Ave-"

"Maddi please?" Aveline asked brokenly, turning Hawke towards her, pulling the woman towards her in the process. Madeline tried to turn her face away but Aveline took it in her hands and stopped the movement, her fingers brushing through raven locks briefly. Aveline studied the woman before her, a crease in her brow once more. "Won't you even look at me?"

Reluctantly, Madeleine slowly raised her eyes to the pleading woman's. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and her already crumbling resolve fractured even more. While the feel of Aveline's hands on her skin was causing butterflies to explode in her stomach, Madeleine had to get away. She felt as if she would break into a thousand pieces if she stood there much longer, searching Aveline's eyes with her own. So she pulled out of her friend's grasp and turned towards the fireplace, crossing her arms across her chest in an attempt to hold herself together. "Why did you come here, Aveline?"

"You know why, don't be daft." She replied, her eyes boring into the back of Madeleine's head. "Please, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

"And what, pray tell, do you want me to talk about?" Hawke asked levelly, almost positive that she was going to lose it any minute now if Aveline didn't give up. She also took time to note that somebody had stoked her fire as well. Bravo.

But of course this was Aveline we're talking about; giving up is not an option with her.

Aveline huffed in frustration, coming close to letting her emotions get the best of her. "Something, _anything_ ; just talk to me! Why did you put Donnic on the spot like that, and what did you mean?"

"What did I mean?"

"Damnit Hawke stop dancing around this!" Aveline said angrily, not caring that both of their voices were starting to rise.

"What do you want me to say, Aveline?" Hawke shouted back, spinning around to face her equally as enraged friend. "I put him on the spot because you know it's the truth; deep down you've always known! Because I was jealous, hurt, sad…you name it! For four years I've been dropping hints to you without coming out and just saying it! I could have, but it would have been _far_ too easy, and chances are I would have wound up fucking everything up! I didn't know if you felt the same, and to be quite frank I was too damn scared to ask. I would try to forget, and would succeed most days, but you…."

Aveline shook her head and began pacing, her outburst making complete sense and none at all at the same time. "You know you can't do that to me Hawke, I don't pick up on certain things like other people do. Sure with you it's easier, but half the time I don't know if you're joking or serious. I'm a guard, Hawke! I don't remember how to act and think like a woman; I don't have time to!" She ran her fingers agitatedly through her hair, not even sure if she was making any sense at all. "You're the one person I care about most, Hawke, and I'll be damned if I lose you over something like this. Over something that I don't even fucking understand."

"You'll never lose me. Please stop pacing." Hawke sighed, pretty sure that nothing that she'd just said sunk in.

"You didn't answer my question." Aveline shot at her, ignoring Madeleine's request.

"Because it's true!" Hawke shouted again, grabbing Aveline by the shoulders and stilling her. "Open your eyes Aveline, just for a second! If he really cared about you, we wouldn't be in this mess right now! He would have leapt off a fucking cliff to be with you! He wasn't _blind_ to you or your attempts; he knew damn good and well what was going on. Everybody did! Sure, he may be a good guy, but…." Hawke broke off and shook her head, tearing her eyes away from Aveline's searching ones.

Aveline could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She wanted to believe everything that Madeline was saying. Hell, in all reality she did. Even so, she didn't want to believe that she understood, because doing that would be admitting that she'd known all along and was too cowardly to confront it. She tore out of Madeleine's grasp and backed away from her, so many things running through her mind that she felt dizzy.

"Aveline…"

"Just say it, Madeleine!" Aveline shouted, her voice cracking slightly. Before she could fully register what was going on or say anything else, Hawke had spun her around and shoved her into the wall. Though that action was rough, the lips that claimed hers were anything but that. All thought ceased completely, the only thing registering - or mattering - was the fact that Madeleine was kissing her. And she was responding. After her brain whirred back into life Aveline creased her brow and turned her head to the side, Madeleine's lips caressing her cheek instead. A storm of emotions broke loose and Aveline sobbed slightly as the first tear broke away and slid down her face. "Do-don't. Please. Don't do this to me if it's out of pity, or if you're just trying to calm me down. I appreciate the thought, but I can _nnnnnf…_ "

Madeleine had turned Aveline's face back to hers and claimed her mouth once more, taking advantage over her parted lips and cutting her off effectively. She brushed the tear away with her thumb and rest her hand on the side of Aveline's face, her heart fluttering as Aveline kissed her back. Maybe, just _maybe_ …..things were going to be alright. Madeleine broke away from her lips to pepper kisses across Aveline's face, kissing each of her closed eyelids last. Her thumbs stroked the freckled skin high on her cheekbones, a small smile on her face as the redhead pressed her face into Madeleine's hands and nuzzled her nose with her own. "Look at me." Hawke whispered against her lips. Green slowly leveled onto blue, Madeleine running her fingers softly through ginger hair. "Aveline I love you. I have since we arrived here; before that even, if I want to be completely honest with myself."

Aveline studied Hawke's face carefully, letting the words wash over her and slowly permeate into place. Hawke was being completely honest, of that much she was certain; she could see it in her eyes. However, denial and doubt forced its way into her mind. More times than naught, when people were suddenly confronted with confessions of love and affection, these two feelings would _always_ worm their way in. It was human nature to always fear the worst behind pure motives. Aveline was no exception to that. She shook her head and briefly allowed the fear to engulf her, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. "Why? How? I-"

Hawke smirked slightly and stroked Aveline's bottom lip with her thumb gently. "Do I have to have a reason to love you?" She laughed slightly and smiled. "What can I say? You're beautiful, you have these freckles that are just completely adorable, you have these bright green eyes that suck you in. You care about everybody that you come across; some of them don't even deserve that much. You stand up for what you believe in and won't back down no matter what. You're stubborn as hell and refuse to give up on a lost cause. You're blissfully oblivious to some things, but it just adds to you. You're my hero, Aveline." Madeleine brushed a strand of hair out of her face and wiped another tear away with her thumb. "You are very protective, and for that we are all grateful. We've both lost so much; I lost my brother to the Blight, you lost your Wesley. My sister is at the Circle now, and I still have mother. But you….you lost more than I have. Yet what you don't realize, is that you have me. And as long as I have you…." She broke off again to swipe another tear away, feeling the redhead tremble against her. "Let somebody protect you for once, Aveline. I could never replace Wesley, I know that. But I do want the chance to hold you, and love you as he did. If you'll let me." She kissed her nose softly and shook her head. "I'm not saying any of this to try and make you feel better, Aveline, and I'm not making it up. Please believe me when I say I love yo-"

Aveline had wrapped her arms around Madeleine's neck, holding the woman tightly against herself as she feverishly kissed her lips. She clung to Hawke like a limpet, afraid that all of this would disappear if she let go. Everything that she had said struck home, and caused Aveline's heart to stop beating momentarily. All doubt that had wriggled its way into her mind vanished, leaving behind it thoughts of hope and acceptance. Hope; that the future ahead of them would keep the two together and allow for things to be as normal as possible. Acceptance; that she was finally ready to let somebody into her life once more, and sort of fill Wesley's shoes. He was a good man, and she loved and missed him dearly. But Aveline knew that she needed to move on; Wesley would want her to be happy. She ran her fingers through shaggy jet-black tresses and brushed Hawke's bottom lip with her tongue, tears streaming from under her closed lids. Madeleine's lips parted without hesitation and allowed for Aveline to deepen the kiss, both of them slowly starting to lose control. "I love you, Madeleine." She managed to choke out as the two broke away for air, repeating it over and over again, the three word phrase getting cut off by Hawke's seeking mouth and sharp intakes of breath only to start up again.

Madeleine ran her hands down Aveline's sides, kissing her tears away as she lifted the woman up and pressed her into the wall, long legs wrapping around her waist. Hawke leisurely trailed her mouth down Aveline's steadily arching neck, spurred on by the light gasps and moans that were emitting from the redhead's throat. She settled at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met for a moment before she moved back to the side of her neck, and bit down on the tender skin. Madeleine smiled in triumph as Aveline cried out and arched against her, her nails raking down Madeleine's back. Hawke sucked in a sharp breath and rest her forehead in the hollow of Aveline's throat, her body trembling as she felt the action through her robe. She wrapped an arm around Aveline's waist to support her, grabbing both of the woman's wrists in her free hand and pinning them above her head. Aveline's groan of protest was swallowed as Maddi kissed her lips lightly. Madeleine lightly ghosted her mouth over her skin and back down her neck, squeezing Aveline's wrists as she clamped her mouth over the skin once more. Aveline cried out and tried to rip her arms free, but Madeleine held her in place. She smiled in triumph and kissed the angry red mark lovingly before she proceeded to treat other places in this same fashion, using her teeth as well. She sucked in a sharp breath as Aveline kissed her lips roughly, nipping her bottom lip harshly. Madeleine took the hint, resisting the urge to giggle as she finally released her hold on the woman's trembling arms.

Aveline wrapped her arms around Madeleine's neck as her back left the wall. Shortly after it met the soft mattress of Maddi's bed, said woman situated comfortably between her legs. Madeleine kissed the woman beneath her ravenously, Aveline's hands working at the belt of Hawke's robe. She groaned into the redhead's mouth as her hands snaked up the maroon tunic top she was wearing, feeling her lips twitch into a smile. Madeleine sat up momentarily to shrug out of the robe, clad only in the large top and a short gray skirt. She leaned back down, running her tongue down Aveline's arched neck, settling on her collar bone as one hand untied the string holding her top together. Madeleine pulled the garment apart slightly, her mouth returning to hers once more when a sudden thought hit her like a brick to the gut. She sat up abruptly, causing a whimper of protest to issue from Aveline's throat as she broke the kiss.

Aveline searched her eyes with her own, her brow creased in worry. She sat up on her elbows, chewing lightly on her swollen bottom lip. "What is it? What's wrong?" No answer. Aveline sat up completely, resting one hand on Hawke's naked thigh, the other on the side of her face. "Maddi?"

Madeleine momentarily let her eyes flutter shut as Aveline's thumb stroked her cheek slowly, trying to keep her foreboding thoughts at bay. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, the action calming her nerves somewhat. "Donnic." she finally said after a long pause.

"What of him?" Aveline asked tentatively, her thumb stilling.

"Earlier today….in your office….."

Aveline arched an eyebrow and shook her head slowly. "He apologized, and told me that he understood. For what and why I have no clue, but apparently we parted amicably. Really I should have been the one apologizing; I put him through such a mess. The entire time we were patrolling all I could talk about was you. Even when we were in my office, it was you. I guess I should have realized by then…." She shrugged a shoulder, her loose top sliding off of it slightly. "He said no harm done. Why?"

For a moment a swell of pride rushed through her and she couldn't help but smile smugly to herself. However something just didn't quite add up, and it nagged at her horribly. She shoved it to the back of her mind and decided to think about it later. She kissed Aveline's forehead and wrapped her arms around her waist, shaking her head slightly. "Well I heard you giggling and couldn't help but think…."

"We were discussing ways to keep the new recruits on their toes. Pranking patrol routes, booby-trapping the barracks, things like that. Stuff to help prepare them for surprise attacks. Whatever else could we have been doing?"

Madeleine looked at her blankly for a moment before she burst out laughing, Aveline looking at her skeptically. Before she could inquire about her sanity, or what it was that was supposed to be so funny, Hawke kissed her slowly, quenching any questions brewing under the surface. "Maker I do love you, Aveline Vallen."

"Then shut up and show me just how much." Aveline said with a smirk, her hands disappearing under the hem of Madeleine's top to run slowly up and down her naked back. The laughter slowly died down, replaced by a breathy gasp as the tittering woman arched into her, her skin trembling lightly. "I love you, too." Ave said with a small smile.

Hawke lifted her arms as Aveline pulled the top off of her, returning the smirk as she did the same to the redhead, tossing it and the leather hair band to the floor. She ran her fingers through the thick ginger hair, the locks spilling over her freckled shoulders and to the top of her shoulder blades. Madeleine's lips returned to Aveline's as she memorized the other woman's body with her hands, reveling in the feel. She gently pushed her back down onto the bed, sliding the remainder of her clothes down her long legs. Madeleine's joined the growing pile on the floor and she returned to her gorgeous lover, slowly kissing up her taut, quivering body. Their fingers intertwined and Madeline pinned their hands above Aveline's head, her lips finally returning to her waiting mouth. "Aye aye, Captain."

 

It had been years since she'd been with another person. Wesley was her first, and her last. Part of her died with him that day, along with it hopes of ever loving or feeling again. She was certain that Ser Wesley Vallen was the only one to love her in ways she'd never imagined. He knew how to steadily bring her to the top of ecstasy and shatter her world, only to do it again and again. He could render her into a puddle of jelly, just by a single touch. He knew exactly what to say to make her smile, or to get her to blush in that oh-so-adorable way of hers. They were a team; one unified force that was damn near indestructible. When one fell, the other was there to protect. Fate can be a cruel mistress though, and they were robbed of their time together by one Blighted mistake. She had been the one to end her husband's suffering, and at first she hated Madeleine for it. But as time went on, she was grateful. Ending the love of her life's pain seemed to make their short time together all the more real, and she cherished it even more. It was a sad and brutal truth, but she accepted it; ultimately it made her stronger.

And so she locked everything up into a box and sealed it in her heart, determined to hold on for as long as she could. She was afraid that if she moved on, she would forget. Forget what it had been like, being with Wesley, thus damaging her memory of him. As the years passed by she had eventually managed to accept his death, and told herself that it was time to move on. Thinking about him hurt, yes, but not as bad as it had in the beginning.

 

Aveline lay with her elbow propped up, her head resting in her hand as she stared down at the sleeping woman next to her. Early morning sun filtered in through the window, casting the room and its occupants into partial light. She smiled softly at the sight, gently running the backs of her fingers across Madeleine's cheek, her figure illuminated magnificently by the sun. Being with Madeleine Hawke…..was amazing. She made Aveline feel in ways that only Wesley had, and more.

She made her feel….like a woman. Whole. Human. Wanted. Safe. Loved. Everything that her beloved Wesley had made her feel, yet so much more at the same time. She'd almost forgotten what it had felt like to be the object of someone's affections.

Almost.

Now that she had been reintroduced to it, she would try her damned hardest to not lose it again. Aveline had slowly begun the healing process on her own, and Madeleine Hawke had been the last factor to efficiently cover the wound. Thinking about Wesley no longer hurt; she could look back at her memories of him fondly, and finally be at peace with herself. She would always love the Templar, the _man_ , that she had married. Looking back, she wondered if the fact that she couldn't forgive herself was the reason why she had been blind to Hawke's advances, as well as her ever-developing feelings for the rogue. She was certain that that was it. But, there had been Donnic….

Again, she blamed it on her loss. He was a good man, and if she really thought about it she had never really fancied him at all. Sure, his words had gotten to her when they rescued him, but other than that she hadn't given him a second thought. Attempting to woo him….was more than likely just another coping mechanism she had come up with in order to attempt to move on. But then Madeleine had said the key words to trigger her inner, most deepest thoughts and feelings, and it led to this. Aveline was happy; probably the happiest she had been in a long time.

 

Madeleine smiled in her sleep, the gentle caresses gradually bringing her to the land of the living. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and covered her mouth as she yawned and stretched, her eyes rising up to the woman next to her. The light shining in her face added an extra sparkle as she gazed upon Aveline silhouetted in the light, her breath literally getting blown away. Maddi rolled onto her side and pushed herself up on one arm, her other curling around Aveline's waist as she kissed her lovingly. "Good morning beautiful."

Aveline smiled against her lips and ran her fingers through messy black locks. "You took my line, Hawke."

She laughed lightly and kissed the tip of her nose. "I apologize love but I couldn't resist; you know it's true." Madeleine nudged a leg in between Aveline's, tangling them together as she pulled the woman closer. "You should wear your hair down more often, Aveline. It is very becoming of you. Or wear it longer."

"I would, for you, but it's a hazard while on patrol. Plus I could get it caught in something, or worse." Aveline gathered Madeleine to her and rolled them over, straddling Hawke's waist as the woman sat with her back propped up against the headboard. "But if that is your wish, then I will wear it down for you. When I'm not working." She smiled softly, absentmindedly tracing patterns across Hawke's stomach. "Wesley liked for me to wear it long, too. It used to be, but when I was serving in the King's Army there was a certain incident that took place….."

Madeline grinned, pretty sure what had happened. She was relieved to find that Aveline spoke of her late husband with fondness, instead of loss. "Well, he was a man of good taste. Anyone could see that."

Aveline laughed and blushed lightly. "Yes, well, I am going to be a tad conceded and say that I am a woman of good taste as well. I had Wesley, and now I have you. Two of the most beautiful people I know, and I can lay claim to both."

"Fine, we'll call it a tie then ." Madeleine's eyes were glued to the redhead's naked body, the morning light doing wonders to her already attractive frame. But even so, she was still listening intently to what she was saying. She brought her eyes up to Aveline's shining green ones, an excited smile springing to her lips as she returned to the subject of her lover's hair. "I could fix it for you! I've been _dying_ to put your hair up in a braid, or a ponytail, or…"

Aveline laughed and pressed her lips to Hawke's. "You are adorable when you get girly, did you know that? As long as it isn't pigtails, I will agree to it."

"Deal." Maddi rest her forehead against Aveline's, her hands stroking her thighs softly.

She placed one of her hands on Madeleine's, the other rising to press back on her chest lightly. Their eyes met and Aveline studied the blue orbs steadily. "Don't look back." It wasn't a statement. It wasn't a question. It was both yet neither at the same time.

Madeleine smiled slightly and took Aveline's hand in her own, raising it to her lips to kiss the back of it. "I just wanted you to be happy, for once. I didn't want you to dwell on things that had happened in the past. Or wonder ab-"

"Because you thought I and Donnic…."

"Yes."

She shook her head slightly and sighed, her eyes downcast. "Mad-" Madeleine's lips cut her off, her tongue sliding against hers to further push thoughts to the back of her mind. _She is rather good at that…_

Hawke wrapped her arms around Aveline and pushed their bodies forward, eventually resting comfortably on top of the redhead. The need for air arose, and only then did Madeleine break away from her lover's lips. "Don't look back." she whispered.

Aveline took Madeleine's face into her hands, stroking her cheeks softly with her thumbs. "I am sorry."

Madeleine grinned lopsidedly and brushed hair away from Aveline's forehead. "I'm not. If none of this would have happened, I would have never discovered how much I love to hear you moan my name."

"As much as I love hearing you scream mine, I would assume." The blush on her cheeks made the freckles stand out even more, yet despite that the sultry smile and look in her eyes caused Madeleine to growl lowly in approval.

Hawke kissed her lightly before she sighed and eased herself beside Aveline. "I imagine you will have to leave soon?"

Aveline nodded and sat up regretfully. "Yes, I need to be getting back to the barracks. My job is never over."

Madeleine slid off of the edge of the bed and stretched once more before she gathered up their discarded clothes. "Do you have time to stay for breakfast? And for me to possibly do your hair? I have something to give you as well."

She laughed as she pulled her clothes back on, her skillful fingers quickly tying the string to her top. Madeleine wasn't the 'girl' type, at all. To hear her going on about hair like this was very much unlike her, but totally adorable. "Is that all? Yes love, I think I will have sufficient time to spend a little more of it with you."

Maddi dropped the robe on her bed, opting to only pull the large top and skirt back on, and pulled Aveline towards her, wrapping her arms around her in a loving hug. It struck her as odd, that this was the first time she'd ever hugged her. But she absolutely loved the feel of having Aveline in her arms, so she would resolve to do this more often. "I love you."

"And I, you." Aveline said as she left Madeleine's arms to take her by the hand, leading her towards the door. "What do you think your mother will have to say?"

" _'It's about time!'_ , or _'Andraste help that poor woman!'_ , or _'Good now she'll be able to make an honest woman out of you!'_ ; things like that." Madeline said with a slight shrug, stopping when Aveline came to a halt. She laughed at the look of uncertainty the woman was shooting her, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm kidding, Ave. I'm sure mother will be more than happy. She is rather fond of you, you know; she always asks about you."

"I adore your mother, she is a wonderful woman." Aveline said as they descended the stairs, Moses' happy barks greeting them as they reached the landing. Sandal looked up at them from his position on the floor, his morning ritual of rough housing with the playful mabari soon forgotten. His eyes opened wide and his face flushed a deep shade of crimson, a silly grin plastered on his face. Before the two women could greet him he got to his feet and scampered away. "What was all of that about?"

Madeline arched an eyebrow, _'enchantmentEnchantmentENCHANTMENT!'_ echoing back towards them. "I have no idea. "

"Ah, ahem, good morning Lady Hawke, Lady Aveline." Bodahn said with a nervous laugh.

"Good morning, Bodahn." Madeleine said with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of the fires and my armor last night. I greatly appreciate it."

He bowed and smiled warmly, though he still looked a little flustered. "Not at all your ladyship, it was a honor. I trust the Madam and yourself were able to converse last night?"

"Yes Bodahn, thank you again." Aveline said with a smile. "If, I may, ask about Sandal? Is he alright?"

Bodahn laughed nervously again and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh yes Serah, m'boy is just fine. He, uh….well you see…."

"What in Thedas is wrong with that poor boy?" Leandra asked incredulously as she entered the room, an eyebrow raised. "I just passed him in the hall and it sounded as if he were having an attack of some sort."

"Yes…well….you see, uh…Sandal he…umm…..ahahahaha well…" Bodahn stammered, looking incredibly uncomfortable, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"Darling what happened to the back of your neck?" Leandra asked in alarm, her eyes fixated on Madeleine's back. Before her daughter could answer she pulled the collar of her top down further, her eyes widening in shock. "And your back! You've been scratched to ribbons. Did you get into a fight?"

Madeleine rubbed the back of her neck slightly and winced, the sting that she hadn't noticed before just now reaching her. It's funny how things like that happened. One could go about their day undeterred, blissfully unaware of the fact that they're injured until someone pointed it out. "Aveline." she said simply.

Leandra narrowed her eyes slightly and switched her gaze to the redhead, observing her appearance as well. "I guess Madeleine is what happened to you, then?"

Madeleine snorted and tsked at her mother. "Mother, what are you…..oooooh." she broke off and giggled slightly, a light blush on her cheeks as she stared at her lover and took in her _entire_ appearance.

"'Oh' indeed." Her mother said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh?" Aveline frowned and turned to study herself in a mirror hanging on the wall, green eyes widening at the dark bruises covering her skin. "Oh…" Her eyes widened even more and she looked from the direction Sandal had disappeared, to Bodahn, to Leandra, to Madeleine, then finally back to her reflection. Her face flushed horribly as it all clicked into place. "OH! Oh Maker; Bodahn I'm-"

He coughed nervously but managed to smile. "No apology needed, m'lady. It's quite alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go….check on Sandal."

Aveline sank down into one of the massive chairs, her face hidden in her hands. "Maker this is embarrassing…."

Leandra rolled her eyes slightly, biting her tongue in order to stop the giggle that begged to rip out. "Oh Aveline dear, don't worry too much over it. From the sounds of it, the two of you did that poor boy a favor."

"Mother!" Madeleine said incredulously, releasing the breath that she was not aware that she'd been holding. Part of her was terrified that her mother would have disapproved, even if she was fond of the Guard-Captain. The two had not actually sat down and talked about Madeleine's non-existent love life, but she was fairly certain that Leandra was aware of who it was that her eldest daughter fancied. Maddi laughed slightly and took Aveline's hand, pulling her out of the chair. "Though I suppose you are probably right."

Leandra winked, her eyes sparkling merrily. She patted Aveline on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "There is nothing embarrassing about it sweetheart; love is a beautiful thing. I just wouldn't count on that boy to hang around when you walk into a room is all. Give it a month or two." All three of them broke out into laughter, all traces of tension and embarrassment vanishing. Leandra crossed her arms and stared pointedly at Aveline, an eyebrow raised as all traces of merriment vanished from her features. "Don't you have somewhere to be, miss?"

Aveline shifted her weight to one foot and glanced at Madeleine a moment before she nodded her head. "Yes, I do indeed."

Before Leandra could say anything else, Madeleine squeezed Aveline's hand lightly before wrapping an arm around her. "Don't worry mother, the barracks will survive without their Guard-Captain for a while longer. Besides, she needs to eat something before she leaves and we have something to do."

"The b-barracks?" Leandra sighed lightly and rolled her eyes at Aveline, the woman glaring at her slightly. "Right, well, breakfast is actually ready; I was on my way to tell you. I suppose you can do whatever else you intended to do either during or after. But not much later, do you understand me?"

Aveline nodded her head, avoiding Leandra's eyes. "Of course."

Madeleine arched an eyebrow, looking between the two skeptically. However she brushed it off and pulled Aveline towards the dining room. "Don't worry, Mother."

 

They all sat in comfortable silence as breakfast was slowly consumed, Leandra watching in awe as Madeleine _gushed_ over Aveline's hair. The two sat in the same chair, Aveline perched on the edge as Maddi sat behind her, carefully pulling the ginger locks back into a braid. They talked and laughed over nonsense things, one either feeding the other or alternating by taking turns in holding back said hair. Leandra was amazed. She knew her daughter better than anyone else, save Bethany, and she had never witnessed her like this before. Leandra was happy for her daughter, and for Aveline. Even if she was a little vexed with the woman at the moment.

Breakfast ended and Leandra refused their offers of help, kissing each on the cheek as she shooed them off. "Go, I'm sure I'll see you both later."

Aveline hugged her fondly before she was led off towards the door, Madeleine kissing her cheek lightly. "Wait here, I need to go get something."

She nodded her head and watched as her lover padded away, sighing happily. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, some of the tresses too short to stay back into the braid. The wait was not long, and soon Madeleine was coming back to her, a parcel in her hands. "What is that?"

Madeleine shuffled her feet slightly, her face flushing momentarily. "I-it's nothing too terribly special. I just know how much you love the color green, and your leather's were starting to wear down and fray a little. And…well…..here." she handed her the package, feeling extremely awkward.

Aveline carefully unwrapped the paper, a soft smile creeping across her face. Hawke was right, it wasn't anything exceptionally extraordinary; but it was special to Aveline nonetheless. A set of lovely green leathers was nestled in the paper, all of it brand new and eager to replace the old set; head, hair, and arm bands, as well as a leather necklace. "It hasn't been broke in yet, but I'm sure the stiffness will ease out soon enough."

"Thank you Madeleine, I love it." Aveline said sincerely, trying to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Madeleine and kissed her softly, laughing as the woman squeezed her lightly. "I can't imagine leather dyed such as this was easy to find."

"Well….no, it wasn't." Madeleine confessed, grinning sheepishly. "I had a little help in that department."

Aveline laughed as she carefully swapped the old out for the new. She smiled and tied the dark leather necklace around Madeleine's neck, as well as one of the armbands. She kissed her shoulder lightly and stroked the side of her face. "I want you to keep those. A gift, from Wesley and myself." She whispered.

Madeleine rest her forehead against hers, wrapping her arms around her. "He's already given me the greatest gift a person could ever wish for." They stood there like that for a moment, before Madeleine took her by the hand. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

 

The early morning sounds of Hightown reached their ears, Madeleine stopping to stretch. This town was always busy; from the moment the sun rose to the time it disappeared from view altogether. Even then it was still fairly bursting with activity. She sighed and curled her arms loosely around Aveline's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Do you have to leave?"

Aveline smiled and kissed her cheek, stroking her arms lightly. "I'm afraid so. I do still have a job, you know."

Madeleine huffed in defeat and nodded. "Yeah yeah, I know." She kissed the side of her neck and let her go, much to her displeasure. "Will I see you later? Or tonight?"

"I daresay you will see me later, our paths always seem to cross one way or another." The two laughed lightly and Aveline shrugged her shoulders. "As for tonight we will see; I am not sure what the roster is like for today. But I hope so."

Madeleine smiled gratefully and hugged her. "I suppose I will see you later then."

Aveline smiled and nodded, waving her hand slightly. "Of course. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

With heavy hearts the two parted, one headed back to the estate, the other slightly pointed in the direction of the Keep. Both were utterly ecstatic at the way things had turned out, and they knew after only one night together that they'd be spending the rest of their lives together. Even if they couldn't spend every second of every day together. It was impossible, and could pose as a potential problem. Besides, Maddi was pretty sure that Aveline wouldn't appreciate it if she tried to ravage her in front of her guards. Not yet, at least. _I'll see her later though. Who's running behind me?_

"Madeleine!"

She turned around just in time to see the redhead throw herself into her arms, lips descending onto hers. Madeleine wrapped her arms tightly around Aveline as she kissed back with just as much fervor, not caring that there were skads of people around that stopped to stare.

After a moment, they disentangled their arms from around each other and slowly broke apart. Aveline smiled and hugged Madeleine to her lovingly. "I love you."

Madeleine returned the smile and melted into her arms, deciding that this was her most favorite place to be. "I love you too." She kissed her forehead and pulled away from her, spinning the woman around her to smack her behind lightly. "Now off with you, miss, or you'll be late because of me."

Aveline shook her head and waved over her shoulder, a smirk plastered on her face as she passed by a group of people, oblivious as to who they were.

 

Isabela, Fenris, Anders, Varric, Merril, and Sebastian stared at the retreating Guard-Captain's back before they turned to stare at Madeleine. "Was that-?" Anders started.

"Yes, yes it was." Varric said, bewildered.

"Did you notice-?"

"Green, Anders. They were green." Sebastian answered.

As a whole the six of them moved in the direction of their leader, the 'conversation' dying off slightly. Madeleine grinned at them happily, further stunning her companions. Fenris eyed the armband and leather necklace about her frame. "I see you have acquired new items to add to your wardrobe, Hawke."

She nodded her head slightly. "You see correctly, Fenris."

"What was wrong with her neck? And yours, Hawke?" Merrill asked innocently, most of her companions staring at her blankly.

Isabela smirked and laughed in triumph, everyone but Merrill groaning as a whole. "Oh sweet Maker this is brilliant! Pay up boys, you all owe me!"

Madeleine seethed silently as they all headed for the Estate, Isabela strutting proudly as the others gave them a piece of their minds, Merrill laughing at the entire charade. This was going to prove to be an interesting day, if this morning was any indication.


End file.
